Happy Ending
by LadieBuggie
Summary: "She looked closely at the mirror, in which there appeared to be a girl who looked similar to Lucy who was sketching something. Susan approached the mirror, startled to not see her reflection. Gently, she tapped the mirror, which rippled. She stuck in a hand which went straight through. Carefully, she closed her eyes and stepped through the mirror, leaving the nursery." Suspian-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I wasn't satisfied that everyone got a happy ending, except Susan, so here's her happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own Lorie.**

Two years after the death of her family, Susan King Pevensie was going through life smoothly and happily. She had a newborn daughter, Lorie, and a husband, Walter King. Walter sometimes would call Susan Phyllis due to their first encounter before Susan went back to Narnia. When she came back he pressed on, trying to get to know her. She brushed him off; still heartbroken over what she soon realized what was simply a dream. He got her back on her feet and introduced her to society. She then became a young lady of society, constantly going to parties and balls. Susan always made sure that she saved at least one dance for Walter. As the two became closer, love sparked. When Susan came back from America, he said he couldn't stand not being with her and knowing that she was free to date anyone. In turn, a relationship started (with Peter and Edmund's approval of course). When the train crash occurred, Susan was moody, and Walter struggled to help her. Two months after, he propose, stating that he wanted to be there for her whenever she was miserable, or when she was happy, she accepted and now she, Walter, and Lorie all live in the Professor's old mansion that was left to Susan.

Currently cooking dinner in the kitchen for when her husband came home, Susan hummed a song. She wasn't sure where she heard it, but her sibling had insisted that it came from "Narnia." Her siblings were so imaginative, but to them it seemed real. Susan simply thought that it was a very vivid game they would play.

She nearly dropped the knife she was holding to cut vegetables when she heard her daughter, now four months cry out. She gently put the knife down and hurried up the stairs to soothe her daughter. Susan picked Lorie up, and rocked her back in forth. She started to sing the song from earlier, hoping to put Lorie back to sleep.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope._

_Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry:_

_I'll come back when you call me; no need to say good-bye._

She looked around the room which was filled with some of Lucy's paintings. One of which was of a proud lion that looked very life like. She then turned to a floor-length mirror that had a lion head at the top. She looked closely at the mirror, in which there appeared to be a girl who looked similar to Lucy who was sketching something. Susan approached the mirror, startled to not see her reflection. Gently, she tapped the mirror, which rippled. Next she stuck in a hand which went straight through. Carefully, and while still holding Lorie, she closed her eyes stepped through the mirror, leaving the nursery.

When Susan opened her eyes she was in a place that looked similar to the so-called "Narnia." Susan turned around, to see if there was anything that could let her and Lorie back. There lay the same mirror that Susan had stepped through. Turning back the girl was looking up with wide eyes. "Lucy?" Susan whispered while tearing up.

"Susan?" Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Susan called out with tears now running down her cheeks.

"Susan!" Lucy sprang up from her previous position while dropping her drawing materials. She ran towards Susan and Lorie.

Before enveloping Susan in her arms, Lucy noticed that Susan was holding a very young child. Lucy looked up at Susan with a wide grin on her face. "What's her name, who's the father, and how many years has it been?" Lucy rambled.

"Her name is Lorie, Walter, and about two." Susan answered.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "I know a place where we could catch up together, follow me. Also, could I carry Lorie there?"

Susan beamed and handed a now sleeping Lorie over to Lucy. They both pressed on until they found a small cottage with smoke billowing out the chimney. Susan, Lucy, and Lorie entered the cabin.

Inside, there was a toasty fire roaring. It was two stories, and Susan supposed she would let Lorie sleep up there. The cabin had a family type aura. Lucy deposited Lorie in a crib upstairs. Susan was already on the couch, absorbing everything around her. Lucy plopped down beside Susan and gave her a giant hug, and both the girls began to cry tears of joy.

"So, when did Walter propose?" Lucy inquired while studying Susan's ring.

"About two months after the-the-"

"Crash," Lucy finished for her.

"I said yes, of course and within ten months we were married. Two months after I became pregnant with my little bundle of joy, Lorie."

"How have the past two years been?" Lucy fetched two cups of tea for Susan and herself.

"It was hard knowing that I wouldn't be able to run to you every time that I wanted to see you guys. I missed Edmund, your hugs and faith, and I even missed Peer's over protectiveness. Walter helped me get through it, but there's not a moment in my life that I go missing you." Tears welled up in both the sisters' eyes.

"Well you're here in Aslan's country with us, but what I'm really wondering is how you got here," Lucy cocked her head to one side.

"I'm wondering that myself, I stepped through the mirror in the nursery in the Professor's old house, and suddenly I'm in this strange place. And Aslan's country? Wasn't that the name of the lion from that silly childhood we used to play?"

"Hmm… And it wasn't a game, Susan. Here we are in Narnia, but you deny it, why?" Lucy looked at her sister with grave concern.

"I just, I couldn't deal with the heart break," Susan broke down her barriers. "I wanted to forget the hurt, so I convinced myself it wasn't there. I guess I got too carried away." Susan hung her head in shame.

"It's okay. I was worried about you, but now you're here, and you believe again."

**I hope that you enjoyed the story. Cross fingers for a quick update!**

**-Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, two chapters in two days! A personal record! Yay! Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own Lorie.**

Susan let Lucy describe how long it had been for them in Aslan's Country, two thousand six hundred years. Lucy went on and on about how it was like never growing old and living life like usual, except without Susan. The two sisters conversed long into the night, laughing at old memories, and sharing new ones. After midnight both decided that it was time to turn in. Susan lay on her side in a twin sized bed, covered by a patchwork quilt. Her mind was racing over what had happened in the previous few hours, until she thought _Walter!_

Susan tried to relax with knowing that Walter must be worried sick. But she couldn't. She fell into a fitful slumber, awakening only to hear Walter call "I'm home!"

Startled, Susan opened her eyes, seeing that she must've dreamt the whole thing up. She looked around, she was back in the nursery and Lorie was in her crib, napping contently. _And to think, I thought that the whole thing was real. Narnia, _she scoffed. _What was I thinking?_ Susan bit her lip feeling a twinge of doubt about her previous statement. She got up and hurried down the stairs to greet her husband, not noticing the patchwork quilt that fell from off of her.

Lucy woke up and looked over to the twin bed, in which Susan had been resting, but she wasn't there and neither was the quilt. Lucy became panicked and rushed down the stairs, checking every other room in the small cottage. Susan wasn't there. Lucy burst through the door, ready to cry, when she saw Aslan. "Aslan," she mumbled, running to the Lion. "Where could she be?"

"Do not fret, daughter of Eve," Aslan comforted as Lucy threw her arms around him. "She is back in her own world."

Lucy could already taste the salty tears flowing from her brown eyes. "Will I ever see her again?"

"Yes, you shall," Aslan answered. "And very soon. Every day, in her world at least, she will return. At first, each time will be accidental, but soon she will realize that she can come by decision. The mirror is her entrance to our world."

"Would I be able to go to her world through the mirror?" Lucy looked up at Aslan with a hopeful expression, tear stains glimmering on her cheeks.

"No, child," Aslan shook his head sadly. "But be patient and she will come to you."

So Lucy waited. It wasn't for days that Susan came back, and just as Aslan predicted, she did not return willingly.

Despite insisting that her encounter with Lucy was a dream, Susan just could shake the feeling that it was real. The next day, Susan was doing her routine check on Lorie, who was shivering. TO keep her from catching cold, Susan placed the patchwork quilt on top of Lorie. _What a pretty quilt, _Susan thought. _I don't remember where I got it though…_Suddenly memories from going to Narnia the day before flashed into her mind. _That wasn't real._ Susan looked over to the mirror.

"See?" She said. "I can see myself fine." Susan had spoken too soon. Soon and image of a girl, Lucy, flashed across the mirror, but only for a couple of seconds. She was picking wildflowers. "No…" Susan whispered. "I can't be." She walked up to the mirror; her fingers lightly grazed the surface. Her reflection moved as if it was water and then her reflection became the girl picking flowers again. She stuck her head through just like she had done in the "dream."

Next thing she knew, she was right in front of Lucy.

"Susan!" Lucy cried as she threw her arms around Susan.

"Lucy?" Susan was quite startled by her surroundings.

"You're back." Lucy bounced up and down.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Susan began grinning. "That must be where the quilt was from, but why was I sent back."

Lucy explained Aslan saying that Susan will return every human day, but at the beginning that they will be accidents.

"When do you think that I'll be sent back?" Susan looked at Lucy worriedly.

"I don't know, but let's simply enjoy each other's company!"

Susan shrugged, agreeing with Lucy. She joined Lucy in picking wildflowers. Susan was curious as to their brothers joining them. "No," Lucy replied. "They're off doing something or other with Caspian. Needless to say, they won't be back for another month."

"They left you on your own?" Susan went into full-on panic mode when she learned that her sister had been living alone for a while. "How could they? Wouldn't you get lonely?" Susan enveloped Lucy into a bear hug in an attempt to console Lucy, but Lucy was simply laughing her head off.

"Of course not silly!" Lucy mumbled into Susan, who still hadn't let go. "They left me with Rillian. The last time you came, he was out with some friends, but he's back now."

Susan let go of Lucy. "Who's Rillian?" Susan raised a knowing eyebrow.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No Susan! I'm watching him for Caspian. He's his son."

_Caspian? _Susan thought. _Who was he?_ "Caspian?" The name was foreign to her, but when it rolled off her tongue, it had a feeling of familiarity.

"Don't you remember him?" Lucy looked up at her older sister.

Memories of a young man about Peter's age flashed through Susan's mind. She remembered him saving her; she remembered his eyes, his hair. She remembered kissing him. She remembered the feeling of heartbreak when she had to leave him. Her face softened at the memory.

"Susan," Lucy started. "You loved him."

"I remember him yes, but I do not, nor did I ever _love_ him." Susan told herself that this was true, but part of her did not believe this. _You love Walter_ Susan's voice of reason stated firmly. _And that will never change._

"I thought you did…" Lucy trailed off. "Well, anyways, he married, which is irrelevant because 'you didn't love him,' and he had a son, Rilian."

"Why not name him Caspian XI?"

"He said, and I quote, "He was not Caspian XI. He was Rilian.'"

"I see…" Susan nodded, pretending to understand.

The sisters started a long journey back up the hill to the cottage. Susan was eager to meet this "Rilian" boy.

**Chapter three coming soon! Review makes for a happy me!**

**-Meg**


End file.
